Клатуинцы
Клатуинцы ( ) — раса гуманоидов с планеты Клатуин, расположенной в скоплении Си’Клаата. Большую часть своей истории клатуинцы имели тесные контакты с хаттами, будучи их солдатами или рабами. К началу Галактической гражданской войны некоторые клатуинцы стали отказываться от службы хаттам. История thumb|left|Клатуинец Когда хатты вели войну против Зима Деспота около 25100 ДБЯ, они искали помощи на некоторых из планет в кластера Си’Клаата. Хаттские посланники просили клатуинцев стать частью своей армии. Kлатуинцы думали об этом как о священной войне, и Барада M’Бег подписал договор, обещая, что клатуинцы станут рабами хаттов навсегда. После поражения Зима в третьей битве при Вонторе, клатуинцы продолжали служить хаттам в соответствии с условиями Вонторского договора. Многие из их детей были названы Барада или M’Бег в честь Барада M’Бега.Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies Другие распространенные имена клатуинцев включали Бекуре, Дрекк, Джаракар, Масса, Рокар и Совара.Ultimate Alien Anthology Клатуинцы почитали хаттов, чья естественная продолжительность жизни которых, растягивалось на несколько столетий, как полубогов — возможно, даже Древних из Клатуинских мифов. На самом деле, Фонтан Древних был переименован Фонтан Древних хаттов. Под руководством хаттов, старейшинам клатуинцев разрешили править Клатуином, но все мировые концерны, такие как пресловутая Клатуинская Торговая Гильдиия, были полностью под контролем хаттов. В 44 ПБЯ повреждение фонтана Древних ситскими оперативниками послужило предлогом для клатуинцев объявить Вонторский договор нарушенным хаттами и, таким образом аннулировалось их порабощение. Широко распространенные восстания рабов отмечены восстанием клатуинцев, которые были частью более крупного движения против рабства в Галактике в то время. Общество и культура right|thumb|150px|[[Кастас]] Время — это то, что необходимо для понимания клатуинской культуры. Клатуинская цивилизация отличалась сильной верой в традиции и мудрость старших. Центр их культуры был фонтан Древних, медленно извергавшаяся жидкая руда, которая застывала при соприкосновении с воздухом пустыни, в виде стеклянной скульптуры на Клатуине в пустыне Дерелькус. Задолго до образования Галактической Республики, примитивные клатуинцы открыли фонтан, и почитали его как символ терпения, упорства, и идеи силы, приходящей с возрастом. Их общество управлялось советом старейшин, который предоставил молодым клатуинцам мало прав. Kлатуинцы учили мифы и традиции своего народа с самого раннего возраста, в процессе которого, как правило, подавлялась индивидуальность. В возрасте десяти лет, они могли быть проданы в рабство, наиболее мятежных молодых людей, отправляли в самые суровые условия. Поскольку безоглядное почитание времени является стержнем религии клатуинцев, неудивительно, что они склонились перед хаттами, гордо сообщившими, что живут по тысяче лет. По сути дела, клатуинцы поверили, будто хатты и есть те самые Древние, и решили, что, раз так, им нужно служить верой и правдой. Клатуинцы в галактике thumb|left|200px|Клатуинский рабочий Несмотря на то, что они были вассалами хаттов, некоторые клатуинцы служили Галактической Республике в рамках Ордена джедаев. Два клатуинских джедая Tарадос Гон и Ста-Ден Еикин были убиты в первой битве на Джеонозисе. Другие клатуинцы служили нехаттским хозяевам. В 30 ДБЯ, адепт тёмной стороны Профессор Райналла отправилась на планету Леритор с окружением из двух десятков клатуинцев, которые служили ей в качестве солдат и работорговцев, похищая местных жителей и вынуждая их искать тайное сокровище Ситхов. Во время Войн клонов был охотник за головами по имени Кастас, работавший вместе Оррой Синг, Босском и Боббой Феттом. Во время Галактической гражданской войны, многие молодые клатуинцы были вдохновлены сообщениями Альянса повстанцев о свободе, и таких побед повстанцев как битва при Явине. Многие молодые клатуинцы отвернулись от традиции и восстали против своих прежних хозяев, иногда объединяясь с контрабандистами, пиратами, или конкурирующими преступными организациями. Некоторые остались на своей родине, прячась в пустыне. Некоторым, таким как технологу Роланде Грон, удалось присоединиться к восстанию. Во время юужань-вонгской войны, клатуинец был шпионом Галактического Альянса в Бригаде Мира. Большинство клатуинцев, однако, остались рабами хаттов, работая на Kлатуинскую Торговую Гильдию или на различные кланы хаттов. Действительно, их рабство продолжались до момента образования Новой Республики. Джабба хатт имел несколько клатуинцев на своей службе, в том числе Барада, главного механик на Кетанне и Умпасс-стея, его телохранителя, шпиона, и барабанщика. За кулисами В Сказаниях о джедаях: Рыцари Старой Республики, клатуинцев ошибочно называют «Барадас». В ПК игре Star Wars: Rebellion описывается вид клатуинец, как имеющий два щупальца, выступающие из их голов. Эта ошибка ссылается, кажется, на вид тви'леки. Так же есть некоторые расхождения относительно рук клатуинцев. В новой трилогии, клатуинцы имеют удлиненные, острые когти, которые напоминают лезвия, хотя в Иллюстрированной энциклопедии рас и существ и в оригинальной трилогии у клатуинцев вполне человеческие руки. Являются ли обладатели разных рук двумя подвидами клатуинцев или нет, неизвестно. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: War 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *'' *'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Skreej'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Scourge'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' }} Источники * * Wanted by Cracken * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies * Platt's Smugglers Guide * The Far Orbit Project * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * Alien Anthology * Ultimate Alien Anthology * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * * * * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters * Tempest Feud * * * * * * Legacy Era Campaign Guide * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31 * * * * * * * * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Dangerous Covenants * Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Клатуинцы Категория:Разумные псовые расы Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Разумные расы